1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image transformation system, and more particularly, to a special effect processing system for providing special image effects to video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image transformation system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,465.
Heretofore, in this type of image transformation system, the input video signal is sequentially written in a specified area of a frame memory on the basis of a write address, which is outputted from a write address generating circuit. The data stored in this frame memory is read out based on a read address that is supplied from a read address generating circuit. Thereby, a variety of special effects are given to the video signal in order to transform the displayed image that corresponds to the video signal.
However, in this type of image transformation system, which utilizes the read address control system, there has been no system which provides kaleidoscope-like special effects to a video signal, and which performs, for example, an image transformation processing for reflecting a portion of an image at every specified angle for the center of the image and for reflecting a portion of an image at every specified angle for the center of the image and for reflecting a portion of an image parallel to the X-axis and the Y-axis on the X-Y plane.